


The Tales of Kyoshi

by CrypticEnby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticEnby/pseuds/CrypticEnby
Summary: "The young woman I mentioned earlier was persistent with me, despite my rejections. I cannot say how long she persisted, but it does not matter. One morning, I saw her performing a series of incredible moves. She was a dancer of sorts. Something in me awoke that day. Suddenly, I could feel the energies of my entire armada radiating from every move she made. Her name was Lei. She was the first Kyoshi Warrior and one of my life-long friends."A little history of the Kyoshi Warriors told through thirteen themes done as a tribute to International Women's Day. It's posted late, but you can't really put a time limit on writing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Tales of Kyoshi

**1\. Origins**

“You’ve got to teach me that!” A young woman had demanded of me after following me to my hut. She had interrupted my meditation. I felt irritated and only wanted peace and quiet. 

“I work alone,” I tell her. She left the hut after that. I thought that was the end of it. 

It was only two years after the genocide Chin had committed against my armada. You would understand it better as one of the events that lead up to the creation of my island. The people had decided to rename it as Kyoshi Island, after me. I couldn’t sway their minds. 

I have been trying to understand why it happened; why my army was taken from me. Eighty thousand people suddenly gone in the events of a single day. After two years of soul searching, mine still felt empty. 

The young woman I mentioned earlier was persistent with me, despite my rejections. I cannot say how long she persisted, but it does not matter. One morning, I saw her performing a series of incredible moves. She was a dancer of sorts. Something in me awoke that day. Suddenly, I could feel the energies of my entire armada radiating from every move she made. Her name was Lei. She was the first Kyoshi Warrior and one of my life-long friends. 

**2\. Sparring**

The two individuals sparred with ferocity. One of them, a woman who has been a Kyoshi Warrior for more than twelve years blocked the blows of her opponent with grace. The other, the genderqueer individual was passionate in their fighting style, no blow given without effort. But they were still new to the traditions and style of the Warrior, they had a lot yet to learn. 

**3\. Gender**

Contrary to popular belief, the Kyoshi Warriors were not all cisgender women. In fact, a good portion of the Warriors throughout their history had been transwomen, transmen and genderqueer people. People of all genders, ethnicities and disabilities were welcomed with open arms. 

**4\. Acceptance**

Ming Hua stood at the dock, reflecting on the events of the past two years. Her mother had made her the new governor upon passing away. It was a tragic time, full of mourning and mental breakdowns. But after all this time, she feels she has finally accepted her new life and vows to do her best to lead this island in a way that would make her mother proud. 

**5\. Tradition**

For as long as Suki could remember, she heard stories of how her people were once considered the greatest sailors of all time, thanks to Avatar Kyoshi’s two hundred years of exploration of the seas. But the One Hundred Year War occured and her people had abandoned the tradition of sailing in order to keep the island safe from Fire Nation invaders. But Suki vowed to bring that tradition back. 

**6\. Purpose**

Being a Kyoshi Warrior didn’t just mean fighting for women’s rights. It was about fighting for all who were marginalized and discriminated against. It was about defending the innocent from enemies who would prey on them. It was about showing honor and nobility in the midst of impossible circumstances. It was about uplifting the outcasts, the underdogs, the ones the public would deem inconvenient or unattractive for what they cannot control. Avatar Kyoshi, and the ones who had succeeded Her, ensured their purpose was never forgotten. 

**7\. Prejudice**

The world viewed the Kyoshi Warriors as ferocious she-beasts that bathed in the blood of their enemies. It wasn’t the first time the world looked down upon her creation. The Avatar stood tall over five of her most trained Warriors, observing the fear in the eyes of their on-lookers. She knew better. Underneath the war paint, the Warriors were just regular people living their own lives like everyone else. 

**8\. Spirituality**

It was a tradition that the Warriors held since the day Avatar Kyoshi died that they would all sit around the table and say a mealtime prayer to their beloved Mother. Usually thanking her for creating them, the island and all else she had contributed to the world. They do this not only in remembrance of her, but to show that she will always have a place at the table and in their hearts. 

**9\. Daughters**

Her students, her daughters were always the first to greet her after a long voyage across the vast ocean. They would stand there at the shore, waiting patiently for her to arrive. Once she stepped foot on land, the old Avatar was attacked by the embraces and kisses of the smaller individuals. With a hearty laugh and her strong arms, Kyoshi lifted all thirteen of them in the biggest hug she could give. 

**10\. Loyalty**

“Why do you not allow men to join your group?” A man from the village asks. 

“We do,” I simply responded. “All genders are welcome.” 

“All genders? This is why the world doesn’t take you seriously.” The man scoffs and turns away from me. His comment angers me. How dare he insult my children like that? He was about to leave, until I said something that halted him in his tracks. I’m guessing it may have struck a nerve with him. 

“That’s funny; the same can be said about you.” 

**11\. Sexuality**

Throughout the Earth Kingdom, the LGBTQ+ community were unwelcome at best, shunned and discriminated at worst. These individuals were pushed to feel like they were inhuman trash. But on Kyoshi Island, the inhabitants could never fathom that kind of mindset, nor did they ever want to. Regardless of village, orientation or gender identity, their rights were socially and legally respected. 

**12\. Memorial**

All thirteen of the current Kyoshi Warriors gathered around a pyre holding the corpse of their beloved founder and mother. Each paid their respects in their own way, some at the moment, others later on. Regardless, their messages remained the same. 

“Good journey, Mother. Thank you for everything.”

**13\. Legacy**

They say you can still feel Avatar Kyoshi’s spirit surrounding her island. She lives on in the trees, the mountains, the dojos, and especially the sea, but most importantly, she lives in the hearts of the people. Her body may be long dead, but her energy will remain forever.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> For you, Mother.


End file.
